Systems or devices for capturing dust particles resulting from the abrasion of friction braking have already been proposed, specifically in patents FR2815099 and U.S. Pat. No. 8,191,691. These known solutions are complex to implement and have a negative impact on the proper cooling of the brake disc and therefore on braking performance.
A need therefore exists for improving the solutions for capturing the dust and particles resulting from braking, in order to eliminate some or all of the above disadvantages.